Discordia: I Hate You
by xX-UltraEMo-Xx
Summary: A girl whose memory has been lost. What will she do when she uncovers the secret of her disturbing past? Rated M for language!ALOT OF CHANGES!


**HEY EVERYONE!!**

**Ok, I think I'm now certain with the plot of my story, and I think that this will be the last time I'll ever change it! **

**This time I'm certain that I'm okay with the story line now!**

**So tell me if you guys think it's okay!**

**Oh, and just so you guys know, just like my other stories, this is only rated M for_ language_, so NO porno! I****f your lookin for some porno or lemons to squash, go somewhere else cause there won't be any here,**** there will be some fresh limes, that will go deep, but not deep enough to be a lemon! (Like a hott makeout or somethin'...)**

**But anyways, hope you guys will like this first chapter, review please, but no flames! **

**This story no likey the flames!**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but I do own a few DVD's, mangas, and the OC!

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Amnesia**

* * *

_One cold night, years ago... _

**It was close to midnight.**

**The village was peaceful and calm. But not all places were quiet.**

**Somewhere, deep in the woods, a young girl was running through the forest. Cuts and bruises all over her body. She was exhausted, but she wanted to keep going. She wanted to fight. She wanted to live. She had to, and to do this, she ran, as fast as she was able to, knowing that her pursuers were right on her trail. **

**Not to far away, a rushing river was near her, its rapid rushing waters leading into a steady waterfall. **

**She stops just in front of the cliff and looks down at the river before her.**

**As she stands there thinking, two men step out of the trees. She is now trapped.**

**"You know you can't run for your freedom forever you little freak. There's no use fighting for it when you know that no one will ever accept you for what you are. That has and always will be your fate. You can't change what you are. And even if you did recieve your freedom, you wouldn't survive long out in the real world."**

**She glares at the man and back at the cliffs and the river. They will soon be calling out to her and she knows it. They'll try and take her freedom away if they ever get the chance. The girl then turns to him and smirks.**

**"I'll make sure that I get what I deserve then." **

**With that she jumps. Leaving her tears, and her memories behind.**

* * *

(POV)

_The present..._

I woke up and saw that I was in a strange room. I was in a hospital.

It was early in the morning and I was alone, laying in a soft bed.

The room was brightly lit. I sat up and saw that I was wearing hospital clothes.I then heard footsteps outside the door as someone approached the room and the door opened.

A nurse, named Claire stepped in and smiled when she saw that I was awake.

"How do you feel Mai?" she said as she stood near my bed.

"I'm fine Claire, how'd I get here?" I said examining the room I was in.

"You had another severe headache and collasped while training with your team. You've been here for two days."

"Who sent me here?"

"You were brought here by your sensei Tomoe. When he saw that you were unconscious, he rushed you over as soon as you hit the ground, or that's what he said. He seemed pretty worried about you."

"Tomoe-kun…" I said to myself, but Claire heard me even though she was talking to me.

"Yes, he came to check up on you yesterday. He'll probably come later today."

I stayed silent as Claire cleaned my room. She soon had left and I just stared out the window. I could see people walking around outside. As I continued to look outside, I saw a man and two people enter the hospital, and it made my eyes gleam with joy. It was my sensei, Tomoe Aginito and my teammates, Momo Fumuchi and Kane Asawa. For a moment I thought they all looked up and saw me. But I let that thought go, because then, another thought came into my mind.

"Who am I?"

**Well the first chapter was pretty short, and it'll stay that way till I get some reviews.**

**I haven't been too sure about the plot that's why I've been changing it alot, but I hope you all will like this!**

**Hope you guys liked it and like I said before it will be short until I get more reviews.**

** Please review!**


End file.
